heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-05-08. What a bunch of fucks!, by Cool
Cool, 08/05/2004 7:33 PM :God, MSN is pissing me off! Now there are nice big fat-ass ads above the whole website now. PLUS they but them in the picture galleries! Are they smoking crack??!!! Now my gallery will look like shit with all those ads in the way. :...year by year, the people at MSN become bigger assholes! :and that's my 2 cents. :-Stephen ---- BSilb1, 09/05/2004 7:58 PM :To tell you the truth, I haven't noticed a difference. ---- ralph_flying_high, 10/05/2004 11:49 AM :Clean up your mouth Stephen... There may be kids visiting the site! BTW... If you do not like MSN... Move your site someplace else... JUST MY 2 CENTS... ---- BSilb1, 10/05/2004 9:52 PM :Well, this is the United States, and everyone has heard words by far worse. ---- BSilb1, 10/05/2004 10:01 PM :Oh, Pamela, by the way, happy birthday. You mentioned in my guestbook that you were going to turn 33 in May, and since your MSN account says you're 33, it must have been among the last week and a half. ---- Cool, 11/05/2004 9:32 AM :No, I didn't just save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico :I read that in another thread, those commercials are funny! :Clean up your mouth Stephen :1. It's MY site. 2. Do you honestly think the kids of today are like the kids in "Arnold's world"? I see kids not even 10 wearing baggy jeans, bandanas, shoes untied with the tongue showing, rapping the lyrics to the lastest Eminem song, wearing more chains than a prison inmate. And 3, if I were to move the site, at this stage of the game, i would have to quit my job cause i would need 100% of my time to learn how to build a site and some other host. I like MSN cause its easy. I have a right to bitch, they have put me through hell for close to 4 years with their stupid revisions and restrcitions over the years. :Okay, gotta go. My POS is in the shop again, I just spent 600 replaceing almost all the break lines cause they burst. Then I am gonna look at getting a car in the want-ads, maybe a lil Chevette or Acadian or something. Then off to work...woot! :OMG, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2 ME!!!!111 ---- BSilb1, 11/05/2004 10:03 AM :Ok, 2 you, 2 you. ---- ralph_flying_high, 11/05/2004 3:03 PM :first off Thank you for the birthday wishes... I turned 33 on May first... Now on to Stephen... I am just trying to tell you to ease up on the language... I also told you that if you were not happy to find another place to place your site... I also feel that we need to keep the place cleaner for the kids that may want to visit the site... BTW how old are you Stephen? You keep up with the attitude you will lose people... I am sure that there is other HA sites that I can join up... In closing... I would hate for you to quit your job, but why stay with a service that gives you so much trouble? I don't care if it is easy... I would really try to find a place where you can really expand the site... If you want to act like a jerk then I will go to another HA fansite that has other fans that do not feel like they are being slammed.. All I can say is to keep looking for another service... If you have a complaint for MSN.. Try the complaint Department... ---- Cool, 13/05/2004 9:28 AM :Oh, so you're the one turning 33. How do I know you're not just some kid pretending? Ah, just kidding. :As for keeping this place clean...alot of the HA! fanbase is older, alot of the shows original fanbase is well in their late teens early 20's. I want this site to offer some edge so older HA! fans will be satisfied. That's why I offer "Over 18 only" fics...and I will be adding somemore fics soon. :BTW how old are you Stephen? :Look on the homepage. Want proof? Check out "About Me" :You keep up with the attitude you will lose people... I am sure that there is other HA sites that I can join up... :Well it hasnt steered my wrong yet. Ever since the site opened - on average there are 1-2 members added each week. Site hits have almost doubled. And if you feel you have to leave, I wont stop you. I am scanning the net everyday and this site is really the only one not totally dead. :I would hate for you to quit your job :Don't be. Its one of those "right out of high school, min. wage" dealies. Altough I do make about 1.25 more... :If you want to act like a jerk then I will go to another HA fansite that has other fans that do not feel like they are being slammed.. All I can say is to keep looking for another service... :Excuse me, I do not slam my members. There has only been one thread that I haulted, just cause it got a little out of hand. Members are free to post whatever they want with whatever language, but if it gets to wild I step in. :If you have a complaint for MSN.. Try the complaint Department... :Yes, becuase they all know that works. I mailed them numorus times, and they give you the same BS automated reply. :That's all i have to say. There's another 15 minutes I'll never get back. :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 13/05/2004 6:45 PM :ohh! free.hostdepartment.com is AWeSOME! 100 mb's for free!